deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki
|japanese_name= たまき |image1= Tamaki_DOAXVV.png |caption1= Tamaki in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Tamaki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= JapaneseHer nationality is implied through her name being written in Hiragana, as well as a comment about cherry blossom festivals being common in her home country. |date_of_birth= August 19 |age= 22File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg |status= Alive |blood_type= B |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 169 cm (5'6") |weight= |measurements= B84 W54 H87 cm |eye_color= Pale green |hair_color= Turquoise with a strand of red |occupations= Fashion designer |hobbies= Bouldering Yoga Bar hopping |food_and_drink= Macaroons Soda Water Alcohol |color= Turquoise blue |japanese= Saori Ōnishi }} Tamaki is a young woman who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation during the April 12, 2018 update for the DMM version, and the July 10, 2019 update for the Steam version. Character Appearance Tamaki has pale green eyes and chin length turquoise hair with a strand of red hair. She also has a slight beauty spot near her right eye. Personality She is noted to have an older sister-like demeanor, and loves to drink. Her sisterly demeanor was such that several of the girls even referred to her by pronouns befitting a female sibling. She also has a tendency to grope other females to get a gauge for breast measurements, which often left the girls disturbed. Her tendency to grope the other girls was well-known enough that Momiji while doing a round of Suikawari and thus was otherwise blind due to the blindfold deduced who had been nearby due to Tamaki groping her. She also implies at one point that her groping females was more of her way of playing jokes on them. Ironically, she herself does not like being groped, with Luna doing that to her as payback for an earlier groping. Owing to her more alcoholic personality, she sometimes gets drunk, causing her to once drag the owner onto the bed to keep her company, at least until she passed out, and has been known to pass out on the beach while drunk. On Valentine's Day while planning on making chocolate for the Owner, she also suggested making chocolate liqueur, although Hitomi shot down that idea. Etymology Relationships Honoka Unlike her friend Marie Rose, Honoka was a bit more friendly with Tamaki, although she was initially terrified when Tamaki groped her. Tamaki, when trying to decide the Owner's tastes, looks over Honoka's photos, and noted that she looked cute as well as somewhat wet. Marie Rose Marie Rose was familiar with Tamaki through her association with Helena, and was largely was distrusting of Tamaki, which is heavily implied to be due to Tamaki's more lewd reputation. She once warned her friend Honoka about Tamaki being "aggressive" (implied to be related to Tamaki's obsession with fondling breasts), and Helena apparently was aware of Marie Rose's distrust of Tamaki, as she warned her that Marie Rose probably would scold Tamaki again if she came close. As such, she also was reluctant to wear anything Tamaki supplied to her unless it was mandated by the Owner. She also admitted that she found Tamaki suspicious whenever she laughs. Nyotengu She is willing to work with Nyotengu as part of assignments if such is mandated, and they shared a bit of a friendly rivalry, especially regarding the Owner. She also had a discussion with Nyotengu regarding how similar humans and Tengu were (or, rather, how similar she and Nyotengu were). They also worked together as tour guides for the island, trying to find a date spot for the Owner. She and Nyotengu also had a more ambiguous moment together which resulted in them waking up in the same room which the Owner discovered (it was implied that she was trying to show off her new outfit for the then-upcoming festival, but went a bit further than that due to being drunk), with Tamaki being reluctant to divulge the full details of what happened other than it being business related. Hitomi Tamaki alongside Nagisa helped prepare Oneshi (New Year's Meals in Japan) at Hitomi's request, although Tamaki's suggestions had slightly irritated Hitomi. She also wasn't particularly fond of Tamaki's single-minded thoughts about alcoholic beverages, as evidenced by her complaint to Tamaki when the latter suggested giving chocolate liqueur to the Owner for valentine's day. Ayane Although Ayane and Tamaki have yet to directly interact, Tamaki was at least familiar with Ayane and her familial relationship to Kasumi, as after the events of the First Anniversary, she reassured Kasumi that, even though Ayane doesn't communicate it much, she does indeed care for her half-sister. Kokoro Unlike her friend Misaki initially, Kokoro didn't mind Tamaki too much when meeting her, freely allowing her to supply an outfit, although she was nonetheless somewhat wary of her lewd actions. Kokoro also was somewhat embarrassed when Tamaki attempted to tighten her Anniversary dress in front of Helena. Momiji Tamaki and Momiji briefly befriended each other largely due to their common high regard for Helena. However, Momiji eventually became a bit more nervous about Tamaki after an incident where Tamaki not only photographed her, but also tore her dress during an implied groping attempt. She also was a bit irritated when Tamaki jokingly claimed that she wished to be pampered like a little sister despite Tamaki being older than Momiji by a couple of years. Helena Tamaki and Helena knew each other since before their arrival on the Venus Islands, although the extent of their relationship is unknown. Tamaki claims that Helena acted as a benefactor to her regarding her fashion pieces, although Helena implies that the description was mostly exaggerated by Tamaki. Either way, Tamaki seems to have quite a bit of respect for Helena, even going as far as to refer to her by the honorific of "Sama" in the Japanese version. Helena on her part treated her in a more civil manner, and also directed the Owner to the beach where she suspected that Tamaki was passed out drunk from the Hanami Party the previous night. Helena is also implied to not approve of Tamaki's more girl-obsessed nature, but nonetheless allows it due to realizing she cannot seem to control herself. Helena was also responsible for arranging for the Hanami party that officially welcomed Tamaki to the island and setting it up, although she implied that was more to prevent Tamaki from doing so directly due to her tending to go wild when setting up parties. Helena also seemed to be aware of Tamaki's flaws, as she admitted twice to the Owner that she was "something of a handful" and also somewhat troubled, though she nonetheless vouched for her and explained that she'd nonetheless benefit the Venus Islands in the long run due to her very skilled wardrobe capabilities. Kasumi Unlike Momiji, Kasumi didn't mind Tamaki too much, and was even slightly amused by Tamaki's personality. She also had some fondness for Tamaki, likening her to a sister. However, she still had some wariness to Tamaki's more lewd aspects, admitting she was embarrassed by Tamaki's groping of her. Misaki Tamaki's first meeting with Misaki was best described as awkward, as she constantly photographed a reluctant Misaki via her cell phone, and eventually got too close to her for comfort and attempted to remove her top for a photoshoot, causing Misaki to flee while screaming for the Owner. It was largely because of this incident that Misaki was very wary around Tamaki during the Hanami festival, even hiding from her initially partly for this reason, although she eventually became a bit more tolerant around her. When interacting with her, she largely refers to Tamaki by "Big Sis Tama" ("Tama-Nee" in the Japanese versions) at the latter's request, mostly as a compromise due to Misaki already having an older sister. Tamaki also worked with Misaki regarding helming a first-time rock-climbing festival (although after Tamaki proved to be a bit too encouraging for Misaki, she ultimately forced Tamaki to climb and implied she might get the other girls to see her in humiliation as revenge). She also planned with her the Christmas event as well as the melting heart Valentine's Day event, although the former had her being suspicious that Tamaki was planning "weird" stuff for Christmas, and the latter had Misaki initially intending to keep her preparing chocolate for the Owner on Valentine's Day a secret, although Tamaki and Hitomi pretty much spoiled the surprise (and also implied that Tamaki may be a bit of a rival regarding giving the chocolate under her breath). Tamaki when trying to gauge the Owner's interest regarding photos looked over Misaki's photos, and deduced that she had a thing for the Owner, and that she was more comfortable being around him. Luna Similar to the other girls, Luna got disturbed by Tamaki groping her, although to a far lesser extent. She eventually exacted a bit of payback by groping Tamaki in turn. Leifang Leifang and Tamaki are familiar with each other, with Leifang in particular accepting a particularly revealing wardrobe as a condition for helping Misaki with "special training" to get over her insecurities, much to Misaki's chagrin. They later worked together for a spa event alongside the Oni named Kanna. Fiona Although Fiona and Tamaki have only interacted in Spring Appetizer Selection, it's implied that Fiona was at least aware of Tamaki's more infamous reputation, as she expressed shock that Tamaki was in her room. Tamaki checked up on her when hearing her cry out (due to Fiona falling off the bed in a failed attempt at practicing dance lessons). Tamaki then offered to supply her with a means to practice dancing, which she had marginally better success at, especially after Tamaki grabbed her to ensure she stayed still long enough to avoid falling into the water when Fiona panicked. Nagisa She and Nagisa met when the latter reluctantly accepted the Owner's request to helm a festival. Tamaki was apparently familiar with Nagisa prior to meeting her (presumably being told about her by Misaki), and takes an instant liking to her, although Nagisa is left awkward at the attention Tamaki gave her. She also worked with her and Hitomi at the latter's request to prepare Oneshi (New Year's meals). They also held a slight rivalry which stemmed largely from their differing philosophies on how to behave as an older sister to Misaki (with Nagisa not approving of Tamaki's pushy attempts at getting Misaki to wear a revealing costume). Prior to meeting her, however, Nagisa was the reason why Tamaki was given the nickname of "Big Sis Tama" (Tama-Nee in the Japanese version) by Misaki, as a compromise. Kanna Kanna met Tamaki and Leifang after smelling the results of the lotions for the then-recent spa session tests. Tamaki, mostly due to pitying Kanna missing out, squeezed her in as a last-minute applicant for the spa session despite it technically ending so she could get the experience. Tamaki's attempts at applying the aesthetics didn't go over too well since Kanna, being an Oni, had significantly more sensitive skin compared to most humans, resulting in her being tickled extensively as a result, although she ultimately didn't mind due to her skin getting the care she desired. Tamaki also provided Kanna with rather revealing lingerie for a "pajama party", with Kanna not minding too much due to wanting to appear sexy for the Owner. Owner She is shown to be very flirty with the Owner, having an apparent infatuation with him. Owing to this, she also at times playfully refuses the Owner's advances, as implied by one of her win pose animations where she says "No, no you naughty boy" in a very flirtatious tone. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Tamaki is the fourth female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series, after Luna, Misaki, and Lisa Hamilton. **She's also the first DOAXVV girl to have had prior history with a mainline Dead or Alive girl (Helena, and to a lesser extent Marie Rose in this case), which would be repeated with Kanna (not counting Leifang). *Tamaki is currently the second oldest standard human female in Xtreme 3, with only Helena being older (Nyotengu and Kanna don't count due to their not being human, as they are a tengu and an oni, respectively). **On a similar note, she is one of only two Xtreme Venus Vacation add-on/original human characters to not be 18 years old (the only other being Nagisa, not counting Leifang, who debuted in Dead or Alive, or Kanna, who is not human). *She's the first character to interact with someone besides the owner in her character episodes (specifically, she interacted with Misaki in her first character episode), which would later be repeated with Nagisa (who also interacted with Misaki). Coincidentally, both are also older Japanese females who have been mentioned to be akin to a sister, although while Tamaki only behaved like an older sister, Nagisa is Misaki's biological older sister. *In most episodes focusing on her, the titles end with a heart symbol. *Although her Famitsu bio initially reported that her birthday was on August 22,File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg it was later revealed that her birthday was actually on August 19. *According to the girl order in the game code, Tamaki is identified as "TAM".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, before she acted as a fashion designer, she was a former swimsuit model, and she implied that she changed careers because swimsuits were an experience for both professions. *Tamaki had a costume based on Mona from the Destiny Child series, as part of a collaboration between that game and Xtreme Venus Vacation. In-universe, she got the inspiration for the costumes based on an otherwise broken TV set mysteriously turning on to a late-night show called Channel Evil. **On a similar note, several of the event SSR outfits released after Tamaki's release are either stated or otherwise strongly implied to have been brainstormed by Tamaki. *Tamaki is the tallest of the girls originating in Xtreme Venus Vacation. *In her debut event episode, she mentions the country she hailed from often had celebrations for Cherry Blossoms in April before learning that the Venus Islands don't have Cherry Blossoms, referring to Hanami. *Tamaki was initially offered to simply introduce herself to the other girls on the island, but she rejected the offer mostly because she knows she can handle it herself, and instead suggested holding a Hanami party instead due to it being around that time anyways. **In the second half of the same event, Tamaki tells Misaki that her outfit, "Star-Colored Symphony", was originally made for an event helmed by DOATEC. Notes and references Navigation boxes